poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster. Opening/Loch Ness Monster attack (The movie begins underwater of Loch Ness lake as the title shows "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster". Now we go to the surface is where we see a small boat with a banner on top that says "Highland Games" inside the boat we see many people dancing in celebration one man is playing the violin as the music ends everyone cheered as we see a woman was behind the boat watching the lake at night) Man #1: Let's hear a few words from our fair hostes. Man #2: Come on, Shannon. Give us a speech. People: Speech! Speech! Shannon Blake: On behalf of the Blake Clan, myself included... I want to welcome all of our mighty competitors... to the first ever Loch Ness Highland Games. (Everyone cheered) Shannon Blake: And I wanted to thank all of the volunteers who helped us transform the ancient grounds of Blake Castle into a first-rate tournament field. Angus Haggart: Now the Blakes can finally be known for something, besides getting themselves into trouble, eh, Shannon? Shannon Blake: I just hope we can survive the embarrassment should you be our winning contestant, Angus Haggart. (Colin grabs Angus) Colin Haggart: That's me brother, you be speaking to, lassie. And if anyone's got claim to be embarrassed by him, it's me. Angus Haggart: Aye, then. What do you say we start the games early? Biggest splash wins! Colin Haggart: Oh, you're on! Shannon Blake: Wait! No! (It was too late for her to stop them as Colin and Angus jump in the water, much to many people's excitement and laughing) Shannon Blake: Please, guys, get back in the boat. Colin Haggart: What? Afraid the legend of the loch might be coming back for a midnight snack? Shannon Blake: This isn't funny! Colin Haggart: If you would know any better, Shannon Blake, I'd be thinking you believe in the Loch Ness Monster. (Suddenly, something is surfarcing from the water, as Colin and Angus try to get back to the boat. They see a silhouetted creature with red eyes appearing in the dark water) Colin Haggart: What the? (The creature swims towards the boat) Shannon Blake: No, it cannot be! (The creature hits the boat as many people screams in panic and two people falls off the boat) Shannon Blake: Colin! Angus! Get out of the water now! (Colin and Angus swims to get out of the water as quickly as possible) Shannon Blake: Hold on! (She tries to drive the boat to escape, but it gets stuck by two anchors) Man: We're double-anchored. She won't move an inch until we hoist them up. (The monster hits the boat again, two chains connected to the anchors broke as the monster pushes the boat towards the shore) Shannon Blake: Brace yourselves! (The boat crashes into the shore) Angus: Are you alright, Shannon? Duncan MacGubbin: SILENCE! (Many people looked up to see Duncan) For a thousand years it has swam in the shadows below. You have disturbed the spirit that haunts these waters. You afraid to sleep at night? Trembling in your beds with fright? 'Tis not the darkness drawing near... but the "Loch Ness Monster" you should fear. (The lightning storm was heard as Shannon was afraid hearing what Duncan said about the Loch Ness Monster) The Next Day/Arriving at Loch Ness, Scotland (The next morning is beautiful Scotland and then we see the Mystery Machine the gang and Ash and his friends) Ash Ketchum: Wow, Scotland. It's beautiful. Daphne Blake: '''How beautiful. This Scottish countryside is so lush and green. '''Fred Jones: Yeah. Just like a giant golf course. - - - Velma Dinkley: Jinkies, Daphne. It must be exciting to visit Blake Castle the ancient home of your Scottish ancestors. Daphne Blake: It sure is. And I can't wait to help my cousin Shannon, host the Loch Ness Highland Games. (Brings out her scarf) I'm planning to wear this for the opening ceremonies... in honor of the Blakes of Loch Ness. Serena: '''It will be our great vacation date, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''It sure will. '''Shaggy Rogers: Like it's not the Blakes of Loch Ness that I'm worried about. Velma Dinkley: Are you, by chance, referring to the legend of the Loch Ness Monster? Scooby-Doo: Monster? (Scooby runs) Shaggy Rogers: Yeah. And like, why are we going to some place that's already got a monster named after it? Scooby-Doo: (Pops out of Shaggy's shirt) Makes no sense. May: '''I don't get it. '''Fred Jones: Legend of the Loch. Get real. It's just another big fake, right, Velma? Velma Dinkley: I'm not so sure about that. Daphne Blake: Jeepers! You believe in the Loch Ness Monster, Velma? Clemont: '''I believe in it. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Me too. '''Max: '''Me three. '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, that makes nine of us. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. One, two, three, four five six seven eight and nine. Velma Dinkley: I believe it's a mystery. This monster is different. There have been over 2000 Loch Ness Monster sightings... dating all the way back to 540 A.D. That's almost 1,500 years ago. - - - - - - - Fred Jones: Wow, this fog is thick as pea soup. Scooby-Doo: (Comes out of the mystery machine with a basket on his mouth) Oh, boy! Pea soup! Shaggy Rogers: Come back, Scooby. It's just a figure of speech. - - - - - - Fred Jones: '''Man, I just got this baby hotwaxed. '''May: '''Fred. We have left it when we saw the castle. - - - - - - - - Ash and his friends meet Shannon/Shannon's story (Later, Shannon is down watching her boat being fixed as the Mystery Machine pull up) '''Daphne Blake: Shannon! Shannon Blake: Daphne! (The two hug) Daphne Blake: I can't believe I'm finally here. Guys, this is my cousin Shannon. Velma Dinkley: We should've known by her great source of color coordination. Daphne Blake: Of course. After all, she is a Blake. Brock: '''She is so beautiful. '''Shannon Blake: And I say you must be Daphne's other friends. What are your names? Brock: My name’s Brock and I'm a Pokémon Breeder. Misty: And I’m Misty and my specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Tracey Sketchit: I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Serena, and I'm Ash's girlfriend. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother, Clemont and my cute little Pokémon, Dedenne. Clemont: Hello there. Dedenne: Dedenne! Sophocles: My name's Sophocles! Lillie: I'm Lillie! Kiawe: I'm Kiawe. Mallow: My name's Mallow. Lana: And I'm Lana. Shannon Blake: '''Nice to meet you. - - '''Brock: '''You are the sole of my eyes. You are much beautiful than Daphne. (Max pulls Brock’s ear) '''Max: '''Come on, Romeo. Let’s leave her. - - - '''Clemont: '''Bonnie I told you to stop this a million times. - '''Fred Jones: '''What happened to your boat, Shannon? - (Then a van appears as it called the Loch Ness mobile) - '''Shannon Blake: '''Not now, Del. '''Daphne Blake: '''a friend of yours? '''Shannon Blake: '''Hardly. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Dawn: You're danger-prone, Daphne? Cool. Daphne Blake: '''What? (Then the guys act natural) - - - - Meeting Professor Pembrooke and Sir Ian Locksley/That night (???) - '''Shannon Blake: We'll be starting with haggis. A true Scottish delicacy. (She shows a red stomach in water) Shaggy Rogers: '''Wow. Like, what's in it? '''Shannon Blake: Oh, it's just a boiled sheep's stomach stuffed with diced liver and kidneys. Ash Ketchum: (getting disgusted) A boiled sheep's WHAT?! May: '''Gross. '''Max: (looking sick) I think I'm gonna be sick... Bonnie: (likewise) Me too... Iris: Me three. I rather starve to death. Sophocles: I think I lost my appetite. Ash Ketchum: If you ask me, I like Brock, Cilan, Clemont and Mallow's cooking better. (Shannon notices Shaggy, Scooby, Ash, Iris, May, Max, Bonnie and Sophocles don't like it as they put their forks and knives down and pass the haggis to each other until it slides out of the table, then suddenly a log broke through the window) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It's the monster! Fred Jones: That's no monster. It's a man. Kiawe: Yeah, with brute strength! (It was an old man) Old man: '''Sorry for making an entrance. - - - - '''Brock: '''My name’s Brock and I’m a Pokémon breeder. '''Misty: '''And I’m Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. '''Togepi: '''Togepi. '''Ash Ketchum: '''My name’s Ash Ketchum And I’m trying to be a Pokémon master. '''Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. - - - - - - - '''Velma Dinkley: (excitedly) Sir Ian Locksley! Director of the Scottish Natural History Museum and author of the book "Monster My Foot". Daphne Blake: Velma, do you have a book for every occasion? Velma Dinkley: Actually, yes. Dawn: (dryly) Man, she's such a know-it-all. May: (likewise) You said it. Max: Leave her alone. Clemont: '''Yeah, I mean, she is a genius. - - - - - - - - - Loch Ness Monster Chase 1 (Later that night) (They are outside the castle) '''Shaggy Rogers: Oh no, we're outside! But hey, like, look on the bright side; it's not raining. (But suddenly, thunder crashes as rain pour down then Scooby gets an umbrella and tries to open it and succeeds and puts it over their heads) Iris: Thanks, Scooby. - - - Shaggy Rogers: Like, zoinks! It's right outside! (Then the shadow appears, then the collapsed tent was removed revealed to be Fred and the others) Iris: It's just Fred and the others. Looking for clues - - Arriving in Drumnadrochit (Later the next morning the gang pass a sign called "Drumnadrochit") Fred Jones: Here we are, gang, welcome to Drumna... Drummy... Scooby-Doo: Drumnadrochit. Bonnie: '''Can’t get a city right, huh Fred? (They laugh) - Loch Ness Monster Chase 2 - - - - - - - (Shaggy runs towards Scooby) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, wait Scoob! (Scooby screams as he sees the Loch Ness Monster as the others scream as the background music is played call Brown Dog) - (The Mystery Machine jumps off the tree and flies through the fog) - '''Fred Jones: '''Shaggy, where are you guys? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like incoming! '''Ash Ketchum: Duck! Fred Jones: What the? Somebody get that guys license. Scooby-Doo: 'Doggy license. '''Brock: '''He means drivers license. Misty: ???/??? - Loch Ness water chase/Del found - Loch Ness Monster Chase 3 (???) Highland Games/Ending (The next morning at the field) '''Shannon Blake: '??? '''Daphne Blake: '''Let the games begin! - - - - - - - - - - '''Lillie: Was that the--? Ash Ketchum: No! It can't be! Scooby-Doo: Huh? Scooby-Dooby-Doo? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Toonwriter